The Club
by toastytoast124
Summary: Liam goes to a club as Mason's wing-man and winds up having some unexpected fun with the one and only Brett Talbot.


"Is that Brett?" Liam asked. "It can't be, isn't he straight?"

"Nah, he's bi - with a preference towards guys," Mason said. "He's here all the time shaking things up on the dance floor,"

Liam watched as Brett grinded all over some shirtless twink. Brett rubbed his crotch on his lower back and pushed it back and forth teasing the boy who grabbed Brett' thighs from behind. Both pairs of eyes were closed, transfixed by hormones and music.

"I think i'm jealous," Liam whispered incredulously to himself.

"You gonna stand there and gape at tall-blonde-and-sexy all night or are you gonna do something else?" mason smirked. He turned from Liam and headed to the back of the club where an Asian jock around their age was eyeing him. "because i'm going to go do my gay thing, see you tonight, loser,"

Liam watched as Mason leaned against the wall next to the jock and made awkward small talk. Liam smiled, Mason deserved some action tonight after the whole scorpion thing and to be honest, he was surprised Mason was so eager to come back.

"You here alone?" A familiar voice asked. Liam turned around and looked up at Brett who had abandoned his last boy toy.

"No, I uh," Liam stuttered. Brett had taken off his sweaty shirt which left a glorious view for him. "I came here with Mason. Im his flight attendant,"

"His what?" Brett smirked.

"Nothing," Liam muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to have fun," Brett said. "What else? Now come with me, it'll be better than standing around all night. Do you like guys, girls, or both?"

"I uh," Liam stuttered again. He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter," Brett shouted over the crowd that he was leading Liam into. They snaked by people until reaching the middle of the room, right in between two male strippers and a group of people who were smeared with glow-in-the-dark paint.

Brett turned around around and grabbed Liam by the waist to pull him into the rave of people and loud music. Liam stood there uncertain of what to do until Brett started feeling him up and sliding back and forth on and around him.

"This is where you dance," Brett laughed. He was obviously slightly drunk.

"Im not - I dont think i'm gay," Liam said.

"You dont have to be," Brett laughed again as he turned around and let liam grab his sides. "Just have fun,"

Liam's face went red as began humping/dancing on Brett from behind while Brett swayed to the electronic music and laughed wildly.

A girl weaving through the thick crowd eventually made it to them and gave them a tablet of some type of drug which they both took and small tubes of paint that they applied to each others faces and Brett's chest.

"Let me do yours," Brett said motioning to Liam's chest. He helped liam take of his shirt and made swirls that matched the ones over Brett's nipples.

"Thanks," Liam said. "This is…fun!"

Brett was dancing slower now and was holding Liam's sides. He didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked. He hadn't said anything back.

"I uh, I want to…" Brett started. Before he finished he leaned in and kissed Liam who was shocked at first but soon started kissing back.

It felt so new

When Brett finally pulled away, Liam moved in close and started moved his hands all over Brett's body. He leaned up and pressed their lips together and even grabbed Brett's crotch.

Brett put one hand on Liam's neck and another on his back which quickly moved into his pants and squeezed his butt. Liam laughed mid kiss and clawed Brett's back playfully which responded in a purr and his other hand moving down Liam's neck, down his chest, and into his pants where he began playing with Liam's rod. There were so many people around that nobody noticed a thing.

"Do you want to take this somewhere else?" Brett moaned seductively in Liam's ear.

"I do," He whispered back in the same tone. He didn't know if it was him or the drug talking. He grabbed Brett's hand as he was led through the crowd and into a small room separated from the party by hanging beads. Brett already had his pants off and was helping a giggling Liam do the same.

They stood there naked and started dancing by themselves, grasping at each other and feeling areas they have only felt on themselves. Liam was pushed up against the wall and he felt something poking at his butt.

The poke soon became more of a thrust as Brett found his asshole and slid it in tip first. Liam gasped at the sudden pain but brett helped take some of it before continuing to thrust up and down with his hips.

Liam was still propped about a 4 feet off the ground by the time brett came violently into Liam. Liam moaned as he felt the cum hit the inside of his ass and he wished they had used a condom.

Brett let Liam down easily now and helped him stand. It hurt slightly to stand and it would only feel worse tomorrow.

"Your turn," Brett smirked.

"To…" Liam looked for the right word.

"Fuck me?" Brett offered. "Yah, you can fuck me,"

Liam blushed and rubbed his already hard cock. He slipped it into Brett who was bent over infront of him. He was slightly looser than liam which meant this wasn't his first time.

Liam bent over Brett and wrapped his arms around him before thrusting into him doggy style. He felt Brett's chest and moaned with his mouth on his back until he felt himself on the edge of coming.

"Fuck," Liam moaned.

"Fuck, Ugh," He moaned louder.

Liam's hips thrust inwards one more time as he came 4 shots into Brett who moaned from how deep in Liam pushed in. He pulled his dick out slowly and collapsed on the floor next to Brett.

"Dude, you have got to be the loudest cummer ever," Brett smirked.

"Shut up," Liam smiled. He punched Brett playfully.

"No, I think it's cute actually," Brett said. He grabbed Liam's hand and turned to face him. "Lets do this again sometime,"

Liam spooned Brett softly from behind and immediately fell asleep. Brett looked at his smaller companion and smiled. He looked like an angel when he slept.


End file.
